


The Court Sorcerer

by Emrysssss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysssss/pseuds/Emrysssss
Summary: When Arthur Pendragon first met Merlin, he was only seven years old.





	The Court Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Merlin series. If I did, they would probably have married by now.

The Court Sorcerer

 

Chapter 1

When Arthur Pendragon first met Merlin, he was only seven years old. Like all seven-year-old princes, he was practising his sword-work with Leon, the son of Sir Aelfric, when George hurried over and told him the King requested for a private meeting in his Chambers.

“But I was just about to beat him!”, Arthur pouted, thrashing his sword into the muddy ground before George guided him away, “ What could be so important?”

“ I do not know, sire,” George lowered his voice, “ but the King is very pleased with whatever matter that is, from the looks of it.”

“ Ah, Arthur, here you are.” When they entered the King’s Chambers, Uther rose from his seat. For a man in his thirties, he looked rather haggard. People whispered that he still hadn’t recovered from Igraine’s death. “ Merlin, come meet my son.”

It was only then that Arthur noticed there was someone else in the room. He looked young, just a trace of teenage awkwardness in his otherwise childish face and lanky limbs, like he suddenly grew them overnight and having no idea how to operate them. He had grey-blue eyes, a shade darker than Arthur’s, prominent cheekbones and protruding ears. A tentative smile hang on his lips, like he was unsure why he was here either.

“ Pleasure to meet you, sire.” The lanky boy held out his hand. Arthur shook it but couldn’t help staring at Merlin. There was something about him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “ Pleasure to meet you too.”

“Merlin is an apprentice under Gaius,” The King happily supplied, “ When I consulted the High Priestess, she told me that Merlin is known as Emrys by the Druids. Legend has it that Emrys is the most powerful warlock that ever walked the earth. It is my pleasure to have you in my court, Merlin.”

“Thank you, sire.” Merlin gave an awkward bow, “ But I’m afraid that I still have to train my skills for at least a few years before I could be of any use to you and Camelot.”

“ You are way too modest, Merlin. I remember how you saved Gaius’s life.” The King patted Merlin’s shoulders. “Anyway, you will get all the help you may need. The High Priestesses are happy to teach you here, and you can make friends among boys around your age as well.” Uther then turned towards Arthur, “ Arthur, Merlin is but six years older than you. I’m sure you will become good friends.”

“ Certainly, father.” Arthur gave Merlin a genuine smile. He was already starting to like this boy, in a way how apprentices look up to their more mature and knowledgeable teachers. Merlin looked like a puzzle, but just as how Arthur liked solving puzzles, he looked forward to solving Merlin.

 

 

Chapter 2

“ He doesn’t even like me!” Arthur complained loudly to his father when they were having dinner alone after all the servants have been dismissed, “ He is either too busy learning spells from Nimueh, reading prophecies with Morgana, or running errands for Gaius! He thinks that I am just a little boy and is no fun to play with!”

“ You are just a little boy.” Uther mused, looking at his ten-year-old son. “ Anyway, when you are Merlin’s age, you will find that it is more fun to hang around 16-year-old girls than 10-year-old boys.”

Arthur widened his eyes. “No way, father! Are you suggesting that Merlin is courting Morgana?!Morgana, of all people? She’s not even half-decent with a sword!”

“ Why, Arthur, being a sorceress, Morgana doesn’t even need a sword to fight you.” Uther smiled indulgently at his indignant son, “ And, if my memory serves me well, she beat you last year in the melee.”

“ She was just lucky!” Arthur pouted, “ I don’t know what Merlin sees in her. He doesn’t even talk to me much these days.” His voice grew a tad quieter towards the end.

Uther placed a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder, “ I’m sure he is just terribly busy. I see no reason why he should not like you at all. One day, when he finally becomes your Court Sorcerer, you will have his loyalty and his friendship, and he yours.”

Arthur nearly choked on the piece of meat he was chewing. “ My Court Sorcerer?” He gasped, unable to hide the twinge of hope in his voice, “ He will be mine?”

“Yes.” Uther smiled, “ Since Morgana is determined to become a High Priestess like her half-sister Morgause and has no interest whatsoever in the throne, I will have to accept the fact that I have no choice but to pass it to you. However, you must prove yourself worthy of having Merlin in your Court. He deserves loyalty of nothing but the most noble King.”

“ Certainly, father.” Arthur straightened a bit in his chair, something sparkling in his eyes, “ I will prove my worth to him.”

“ Good.” Uther nodded, taking a sip from his cup, “ Now, tell me what has Geoffrey taught you in History today?”

 

 

Chapter 3

“ You are pouting.” 

“ No I am not.”

“ Yes you are. There is no point denying that.” Something mischievous and dangerous gleaned in Morgana’s eyes and Arthur only knew the smile too well. It usually occurred before she challenged him to do something stupid like stealing Leon’s keys so that they could go visit the Lower Town for a few hours without anyone following them. “ Tell me, is it Merlin?”

“ Oh so it is just Merlin to you, is it?” Arthur raised his eyebrows, unable to stop the hint of malice from leaking into his voice, “ Not the Great Emrys?”

“ What can I say, Arthur? Jealousy really doesn’t suit you.” Morgana laughed. “ Come on! You just wish to spend a little bit more time with him, don’t you?”

“ I barely get to see him apart from the Council meetings.” He knew he sounded petulant, but he couldn’t help it, “ Why can’t I be friends with him? He is friends with you, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Lancelot, and even Gwaine! Gwaine! All Gwaine does all day is drinking mead and flirting with the nearest thing with a breath. Don’t tell me he doesn’t have time. I heard he just recruited another Druid boy Mordred to study with him. He is even younger than me and they are good friends!”

“ There, there.” Morgana patted his shoulders comfortingly, behaving like an understanding sister for once, “ He does like you, Arthur. You should hear how he defended you when Gwaine called you a royal prat. And apparently he thinks you are the greatest warrior across the five kingdoms.”

“ But he only connects to you, doesn’t he?” Arthur looked up at his sister, “ He only feels at home around those who have magic. I am no sorcerer, with not a single trace of magic in my body. He must think sword is the only thing that I am good with.”

“ Don't ever think that.” Morgana sounded both serious and amused, “ You have a good heart, Arthur. You’ll become the greatest King Albion has ever known. Magic or not, you are a worthy man and a true leader.”

“ Yeah, you are only saying that so father wouldn’t make you heir to the throne.” Arthur raised his eyebrow. “ I am thirteen! How can you possibly know what kind of King I will become?”

“ Because we have faith in you, Arthur.” Morgana pressed a small kiss on top of his head and ruffled his hair like any elder sister would her little brother. “ And Merlin does, too. Do not doubt that for a second.”

 

 

Chapter 4

“ Hi, Merlin.”

Merlin looked up from the book he was reading. It was a sunny afternoon. He was trying to learn the final myths of magic—the five elements, sitting under a tree at the back garden and avoiding the sun. He was only allowed access to the ancient tomes after he turned twenty and hence was considered an adult in the High Priestess’s eyes. Somehow, however great the power the Old Religion believed him to be possessing, the High Priestesses always treated him like a small child in need of guidance. He was grateful for the help, but somewhat a bit scared.

“ Hello, Arthur. I see you are not training with the knights.”

Arthur shook his head, “ We are given a day off after the hard training in the rain yesterday. Gaius told me I could find you here.” He awkwardly gestured towards the oak tree under which Merlin was hiding from the sun. “ I hope you don’t mind me joining you?”

Something conflicted flashed across Merlin’s face, but only for a brief second so Arthur couldn’t be sure. “ Of course not, sire.”

Arthur sat down beside Merlin. Just to break the silence, he asked, “ What are you reading?”

“ Oh, it is about the first Element in magic, Fire. Basically, I have to learn how to conjure them, control them and manipulate them. Could be helpful, I guess.” Merlin shrugged.

Arthur’s throat tightened. He couldn’t help but feel a heavy lump of disappointment in his stomach when he looked over and found himself understanding nothing written on the page. “ Must be interesting. Using magic.”

“ Yes, it is amazing.” Merlin smiled, his eyes lit up when he asked, “ Would you like to see?”

“ Yes.” Arthur couldn’t breathe.

Merlin flicked his hand elegantly, and suddenly Arthur found that he was surrounded by a sea of small fireballs. Unlike the Bonfire they usually held on Beltane that was bright red and orange, these fireballs glowed with a translucent blue light, shimmering silently around them. Arthur had been surrounded by magic since birth, with Morgana constantly showing off her ability to move things and light up candles with just a brush of her hand, but he had never seen anything quite so beautiful and breathtaking. He looked over to Merlin, who was smiling indulgently at him, obviously pleased by Arthur’s awe.

“ It is amazing.” Arthur whispered, “ Do something else.”

They spent that afternoon sitting in the back garden and Arthur watching Merlin playing with magic. He couldn’t imagine it was the same force, the same man, that would defeat enemies and reunite Albion in the most destructive way when Merlin went into battle with him, as predicted by the Old Religion long before either of their births. Such powerful magic, residing in such a tender and beautiful soul.

For once in his life, Arthur felt a little bit in love.

 

Chapter 5

“ Lady Elena is visiting next month.” 

Both Morgana and Arthur looked up from their papers. Unfortunately, Uther seemed to think making his children going through Council papers with him was an excellent way for family bonding.

“ Only her? Not her brother?” Morgana asked eagerly. Realising her mistake, she blushed and stammered, “ I mean, obviously I would love to see Prince Owain and Lord Godwyn as well.”

“ No, I’m afraid Prince Owain and Lord Godwyn are not able to come this time. But they pay their respects and they promised that they would come for Samhain Celebrations.” If Uther noticed anything, he didn’t say it out loud. 

 

———

Lady Elena was a pleasant lady. She could race Arthur on a horse and beat Morgana in a sword fight (which Arthur declined to participate in, of course, since he insisted he would not fight girls while Morgana pointed out he was just afraid he would find that Morgana would not be the only girl he lost to, which was not true). Also, Elena had a bit of magic in herself, but she was so weak that she couldn’t even open a book using her magic. However, she didn’t seem very bothered by the fact. They spent most of the time together, hunting and playing. Arthur realised that he rather enjoyed Elena’s company. She was sweet, fierce, and very smart. However, the only person that seemed non too pleased with this was Merlin. He locked himself up either studying with Mordred or consulting with the High Priestesses, not even willing to go on a hunting trip with them.

However, after he (grudgingly) showed a few magic tricks in front of Elena, Elena became fascinated with him.

“ You are amazing!” She squeaked, wonder and astonishment visible in her eyes, “I already thought Lady Morgana was the most powerful sorceress I’ve ever known, but you are even better! Sorry, no offence, Morgana.”

Morgana waved dismissively. “ None taken. We knew he would be the greatest warlock even before he was born. Plus, you only saw a fraction of what he can do. He is a lot more capable than conjuring water, you know.”

“ Yes,” Arthur couldn’t help but add, “ He could change the weather in the blink of an eye! Not that we would ask him to do that, of course. He said Man needs to respect nature or something.”

“ Really, you are just exaggerating my abilities.” Merlin blushed. It was not usual for a twenty-one-year old to blush like that, but Arthur found it oddly attractive. “ I still have so much to learn.”

“ Oh, and a humble one too!” Elena grabbed Merlin’s arm, completely awed by this shy warlock, “ How I wish I could have you all to myself!”

Suddenly, that roused a feeling of jealousy in Arthur, “ No you can’t.” He said flatly, tightening his grip on the paper he was holding.

He regretted his words almost immediately, blushing furiously. Morgana smirked at him. Elena seemed a bit confused, but something like sadness washed over Merlin’s eyes. He couldn’t figure out why. Admittedly, Merlin and him became closer after that afternoon under the oak tree, but it seemed that Merlin was trying his best being the proper teacher and guide to Arthur, of all things. He never truly revealed his feelings, always that polite smile on his lips. It made Arthur’s heart twinge with bitterness. He told himself that Merlin only treated him like a small boy, despite the fact that he would soon reach fifteen this coming winter. 

 

 

Chapter 6

Morgana and Prince Owain were getting engaged. That was probably the only good news that Samhain.Rumour has it that Arthur fell in love with Lady Elena as well, given how often Elena visited Camelot over the months and Arthur didn’t bother to correct them. He knew that Elena was here to visit Merlin. They were alike, after all, both being magic users. Elena was both fascinated and attracted to Merlin and his magic, and Arthur told himself he shouldn’t feel jealous. He had no power over who Merlin would fall in love with, or, for that matter, end up marrying. He knew that better than anyone. The only comfort was that Elena still spent most of the time with him instead of with Merlin, and Merlin didn’t seem to be falling for Elena at all. For all their sakes, Arthur just hoped that when Elena finally declared her love for Merlin, people would not be so astonished.

“ I realise that Lady Elena has been making trips to Camelot quite frequently recently.” Uther observed. He was alone with Arthur in the Dining Hall, Morgana gone to live with Morgause for the month. “ Are you making any move on her? If so, it wouldn’t be so polite to make her travel all the time, would it? You should visit her more often.”

“ I did. Last month.” Arthur replied. Of course, it was only a polite return of favour, and he did enjoy sparring with Owain without Morgana there to laugh at them both.

“ You seem troubled. Tell me, what is it? It can’t be that she is not returning your feelings. She visits quite often.”

Arthur swallowed painfully. Finally, he was going to be out with it. He looked at his father, who looked regal but gentle, waiting patiently for his son’s reply. He felt a lump forming in his throat. “ It is not Elena that I fell in love with.”

“Oh.” Uther raised his eyebrow. It suspiciously reminded Arthur of Gaius. “ It is Merlin then, isn’t it?”

“ Father!” Arthur nearly choked on his water, eyes widening in disbelief. “ How did you ?!…”

“ Morgana told me.” Uther patted Arthur’s back, helping him calm down. “ According to her, you became fascinated with Merlin ever since I introduced you to him. It is not a problem with me though. But what caused you such misery? your feelings are not returned?”

Arthur felt his eyes sting. No, he could not show his weakness at such moments. “ No. He doesn’t like me. I am too young for him. I have no magic. I am all muscles and no brain and he deserves someone better than me. Someone who can understand him, not a stupid little boy who will only rely on his magic for protection.”

“ That’s not what it is, Arthur.” Uther said gently, “ He likes you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And he is obviously proud of you. He told me that there wouldn’t be another King that he would like to serve more than you. You’ve earned his loyalty, Arthur. You may just have to earn his heart.”

 

Chapter 7

Uther died the year Owain and Morgana’s first child was born.

They called her Freya. And Uther had held her in his arms like she was the most precious thing on earth. Gaius said that he suffered no pain, surrounded by his son, his daughter, his son-in-law and his grandchild who all loved him deeply.

Merlin was in Arthur’s Chambers when Arthur returned from the Crowning Ceremony. So young, people said, becoming King at the age of nineteen. Arthur wasn’t sure. He looked at Leon and he wasn’t sure whether he would be able to lead his army to wield the sword like brothers instead of King and his subjects; he looked at Gwen and wasn’t sure whether he would be able to advocate for equality and meritocracy, regardless of one’s birth; he looked at Geoffrey and he wasn’t sure whether he would be able to give science and knowledge their deserved place; finally, he looked at Merlin and he wasn’t sure whether he would be able to win his loyalty, like his father had hoped him to.

They had grown close during Uther’s sickness, Merlin willing to share Arthur’s burden and helping him regarding matters of court. The old longing was back. Or it had never left. He loved Merlin’s voice, for it was soothing and confident; he loved Merlin’s ideas, for they were bright and practical; he loved Merlin’s smile, for it always gave him something to fight for, to go on, only to see that smile appearing on his lips again.

“ You are the King now. Congratulations.” Merlin stepped closer.

He had aged. Arthur realised. Not in a wrinkled, ragged way, but in a mature, beautiful and wondrous manner. He was lean but no longer gangly. There was something elegant and striking about his stance, his aura, and his voice. His face was sharply defined, radiating manly charms in every possible way. He looked gentle and peaceful, but Arthur only knew too well what great power resided inside such a kind soul. Magic was cleverer than most people thought. It chose a host who would maximise its usage without causing destruction, who would use it for good and for good only, who would bring the tomorrow that war-weary citizens of Albion longed for. Arthur felt painful. This was the man who he had loved for almost twelve years, and he was just standing there, looking so beautiful and yet so distant.

“ I never had a choice.” In the end, Arthur found himself saying.

“ We are all born into fate, Arthur.” Merlin’s features were made gentler by the candlelight in the dark, and he looked so good that it almost hurt to watch him. “ Our births were written hundreds of years ago, and you know better than anyone that fate is not to be changed.”

“ But you do have a choice!” Arthur couldn’t help but let the bitterness seep into his voice. “ You are the Great Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer that ever walked the earth! You could choose any King or Queen that you would want to serve! If I weren’t the Crown Prince of Camelot, you wouldn’t even know me, or talk to me, would you? You are here because you happen to be Gaius’s nephew. The Crown Prince of Camelot could have been anyone. I could have been anyone. I don’t deserve this Merlin. Not me.” His voice came to be a whisper towards the end.

A gentle but firm hand held Arthur’s chin, forcing Arthur to look up at him. Merlin, his Court Sorcerer. “ Do not think that for even one moment, Arthur.” It was the first time Merlin held him like that, and Arthur was too overwhelmed by the warmness of Merlin’s hand to barely notice what he was saying. “ I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I’m proud of that. And I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“ But it is more than that.” Arthur closed his eyes, pained, teardrops falling down his cheek despite his best efforts. “ It is not just about serving and Camelot and uniting Albion.”

He looked Merlin straight in the eye, meeting his warm gaze. “ I love you. I have loved you since I first met you in my father’s chambers, when I was just a little boy. I thought you knew.”

Merlin’s hand dropped. He refused to meet Arthur in the eye now. “ I did. I thought it was just a teenage phase. God, Arthur, I am six years older than you. You could be just worshipping me like a small boy worships his big brother. I couldn’t take advantage of you. When you fell for Elena, I thought it would be over. You would marry and I would continue to serve you both. I never— ”

“ No.” Arthur squeezed out a smile, “ I never stopped loving you, not even for a second. I never fell for Elena, and she knew that too.”

Merlin fell silent, something close to tears shimmering in his eyes. Arthur took his hand, forcing Merlin to look him in the eye. “ I tell you this not because you are the Great Emrys. I couldn’t care less. I tell you this because you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. you are kind and brave and intelligent, and you make me feel safe and happy. If you wish so, I shall never speak of my feelings towards you again, and you can continue to be my Court Sorcerer, or you can choose to leave. I just wish you know this. That’s all.”

He couldn’t bare looking at Merlin any longer, so he turned around and wiped the tears on the back of his hand. He knew Morgana would be laughing at him again, crying over his lost love like the little boy he desperately claimed he was not. But this was Merlin. Merlin was worth his tears a thousand time over, for he knew that he would never love someone as deeply as Merlin, not ever. He was just not sure whether he was worth Merlin’s loyalty.

But then, Arthur was pulled into a gentle embrace, and he felt Merlin kiss the corner of his lips. “ Oh Arthur,” he smiled, “ You know I will never leave you.”

Arthur’s throat tightened. “ Do you love me?” It was a whisper, almost like a plea, but Merlin heard him.

“ Yes.” Merlin laughed, and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Epilogue

Many years later, when Arthur had passed down his crown to Morgana’s daughter so that he could enjoy the last few years with Merlin, he knew what the poets would write. They said that with the Great Emrys by his side, King Arthur united the Five Kingdoms and was crowned the High King of Albion. They called him the King of the Lion Heart. He brought peace to this war-ridden land, lifted tax burdens and advocated for equality among people. People worshipped him like the Druids worshipped the Great Emrys.

“ What’s the point of this, if I am to leave you all alone?” Arthur asked Merlin. He was already in his seventies, and knew that he was not long for this world. Merlin, however, being the carrier of magic, was immortal.

“ Do not fret.” Merlin kissed Arthur’s temple gently, “ One day you will come back, and we will meet again.”

“ You promise?” Arthur cocked his eyebrow, looking at his smiling husband.

“ I promise.” 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I am not from the UK and this work has not been beta'ed. Please let me know if there are any mistakes. As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
